<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spontaneous Combustion by Thefemalearrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061807">Spontaneous Combustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow'>Thefemalearrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017), Spontaneous (2020), Spontaneous - Aaron Starmer, Spontaneous - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spontaneous Fusion, American Football, Blood, Car Accidents, Cheerleaders, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Explosions, F/M, Fade to Black, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private Investigators, Prom, Science Experiments, Senior year, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty thought her senior year was going to be normal. She thought it was going to be full of football games, college prep, final school dances, and graduation. The last thing she expected was her classmates to start exploding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper &amp; Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Betty Cooper &amp; Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper &amp; Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom &amp; Betty Cooper, Dilton Doiley &amp; Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones &amp; Toni Topaz, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, past Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm currently reading 'Spontaneous' by Aaron Starmen and loving it. I'm 81 pages in. I figured this would make for an interesting Riverdale reimaging. I highly recommend the book. It's the funnest time I've had reading a book in a while. Now, on with the chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty Cooper never imagined that her senior year would go like this. She thought it was mostly just going to be college prep, and going to Pops with Veronica after home games. The last thing she expected was to be sitting in a support group for people who witnessed their classmate exploding.</p><p>It had happened during homeroom. One moment Jessica Logan was scrolling through her Instagram, the next the remains of her body were all over the walls of the room. Betty was in a state of shock until Cheryl Blossom let out a high pitched scream. The police soon arrived at the school with the military and a few private investigators, but they found nothing. There wasn't a bomb on her, and her desk was completely intact. The kids from her homeroom were taken in for questioning, but that went nowhere. They got the rest of the week off of school, and the remaining students were now forced into going into group therapy sessions.</p><p>"After things like this happen, it's perfectly normal for you guys to have questions," Emma Whyte, the therapist, said. "Last week, I gave you guys some homework. I wanted you guys to write down some of your thoughts, concerns, or questions so we can share and discuss them. Who would like to go first?"</p><p>Everyone was silent, to Emma's dismay. Betty heard her phone go off. It was the ringtone that she had set her for her mom. "Sorry, my phone just exp-" Betty started. "My phone just spontaneously combusted."</p><p>"Too soon," Cheryl said, shaking her head.</p><p>"A lot of people use humor as a coping mechanism," Dilton Doiley said. "I personally liked her joke."</p><p>"Thanks," Betty murmured. The two of them had only said about a hundred words to each other before the incident, but they found themselves talking to each other more. They weren't friends, but the trauma of seeing their classmate explode brought them closer.</p><p>"Though Dilton has a good point, I recommend we save that kind of therapy for people who are comfortable with it," Emma suggested. No one had a chance to respond before Dilton exploded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you know that I had my first kiss with Dilton Doiley?" Betty asked, staring at her vanilla milkshake. She usually went for a strawberry milkshake when she ate at pops, but after the events of the day, she wanted to stay far away from anything resembling red. Veronica's eyes went as wide as saucers when Betty said that.</p><p>"Wait really?" Veronica asked. She had picked up Betty after five hours of interrogation. After Dilton spontaneously combusted, the kids from the support group were taken to the police station. They didn't even give them time to take a shower this time but allowed them to right after their separate interrogations. They were given random clothes that they had at the station since their school clothes had to be confiscated.</p><p>"Yeah," Betty said. "It was on the way back from our Washington DC trip in eighth grade. We were sat together near the back of the bus. Everyone was tired and caught up in their emotions. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck. In response, he handed me some gum."</p><p>"Wow," Veronica said. "That's a really douchey thing to do. You're probably the prettiest girl he ever kissed, if not the only girl he ever kissed."</p><p>"Yeah," Betty sighed. She leaned against the window and ate a fry. Veronica put her hand on Betty's. Veronica and Betty had been bestfriends since they were six years old. Ever since the first day of kindergarten, it was B and V; forged in fire.</p><p>"Homecoming week is officially canceled," Veronica said.</p><p>"Such a shame, I had a hot date to the homecoming dance with Jughead Jones," Betty said</p><p>"Wait, like the Jughead Jones that goes to our school?" Veronica exclaimed. "The same Jughead Jones that set that abandoned 711 on fire? The one that also impregnated Toni Topaz with triplets in ninth grade?"</p><p>"Yeah," Betty said, with a smirk.</p><p>"Betty, that boy has so many red flags about him," Veronica said.</p><p>"I like bad boys," Betty shrugged.</p><p>"It's believed that he has committed arson and abandoned Toni, causing her to drop out of school to raise his babies," Veronica shouted. She wasn't shouting in an angry way at Betty, but more of a concerned way. "And do you not know what happened with his brother?"</p><p>Everyone knew about Jughead's older brother, Peter. A year before the Jones family moved to Riverdale, Peter posted a threat on his Facebook. It said he was going to set the boarding school was attending "ablaze." The FBI was involved, but he was never charged with anything. He dropped out of school and went off the grid.</p><p>"That doesn't define him," Betty said.</p><p>"Fine, you can dig your own grave," Veronica said.</p><p>"You can't judge me," Betty said. "Everyone knows about yours and Archie's complicated love story."</p><p>"Love might be a strong word," Veronica said, staring at her barely touched Hamburg. Betty had a feeling that something had happened between them that day. They had been Riverdale's on again off again relationship since eighth grade. They started dating during the Washington trip, leading to Veronica sitting with Archie on the way back, causing Betty to have her first kiss with Dilton Doiley.</p><p>"That's different, Archie isn't a criminal," Veronica sighed.</p><p>"Not that we know," Betty said. They then finished up their meal, and Veronica paid for Betty's. That's how Veronica works: if you see one of your classmates explode, you get a million hugs, platonic kisses on the cheeks, and random three in the morning text asking if she was ok. When you see two of our classmates explode, you get a free meal at Pops.</p><p>They walked out of the diner and discovered they were being watched. A man who looked to be in his early thirties had watched them eat. He had an FBI badge on his shirt. "I guess I'm a suspect," Betty sighed.</p><p>"This is so weird," Veronica said. "People use to not just randomly explode."</p><p>"Maybe it was just random confidence and the explosions will stop now," Betty said. How naive Betty was at the time because there would be more combusting. A lot more combusting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the thing about Riverdale High's cheer team: they aren't your classic film cheerleaders. They aren't the queens of the school, but they are quite popular. They were popular because they were very charismatic and most of them weren't jerks. They had large groups of friends, which lead to them being voted for stuff like homecoming court.</p><p>It was the first football game since Jessica's explosion, and Betty, Veronica, and the other cheerleaders were going through their routine. Betty smiled when she saw Jughead was sitting in the stands. He returned the smile as kickoff happened.</p><p>"I think that Archie is going to finally get some playtime this week," Veronica said once they finally had a moment to breathe. "There are some people from UGA at this game, and he's hoping to impress them. He's been begging the coach all week for some playtime."</p><p>"I don't know, remember last time he was given some playtime?" Betty asked. "It was in Greendale, and that was the worst loss of the season so far. If coach has people all the way from UGA, he'll want to put his best foot forward. Archie isn't really that."</p><p>"Give him a shot," Veronica said, playfully shoving her. Riverdale High scored a touchdown, and the cheer team did their cheer for touchdowns. It was mostly just clapping and shouting touchdown. Jughead walked over to the railing after the routine.</p><p>"Hey blondie," Jughead said.</p><p>"Hey Jughead," Betty said.</p><p>"I was wondering if you were to free tomorrow," Jughead said.</p><p>"I believe I am," Betty stated.</p><p>"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me," Jughead said. "I have a place I'd like to show you."</p><p>"Sure," Betty said, before rejoining the cheerleaders.</p><p>"He's going to take you to his murder ranch," Veronica whispered.</p><p>"Shut up," Betty whispered. The rest of the game was a tense one. It was near the end of the fourth quarter, and the teams were tied. To everyone's surprise, Archie was placed on the field. Veronica hollered for him.</p><p>"They're putting him on the field," Josie groaned. "There's no way we're going to win the game now. And we really need a victory right now, seeing how we could use a morality booster."</p><p>Archie managed to get the ball. The other team rushed after him, but the defense protected him as he ran to the edge of the field. Everyone held their breath as they watched the rest of the game. "Touchdown," the announcer shouted.</p><p>The entire side for the Riverdale team went wild. The cheerleaders did their touchdown routine as the timer ran out, signifying a victory for Riverdale High. The two teams went to the field to have separate meetings with their coaches.</p><p>Boom!</p><p>The entire football team was covered in blood. Betty examined the scene and saw that Reggie Mantle was the third senior of Riverdale High to explode. The first one that wasn't from Betty's homeroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: A lot of mentions of drug usage in this chapter. No usage is shown, but it's referenced.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty and the other cheerleaders were just out of reach of being covered in Reggie's remains. People screamed as they filed out of the stadium. A few people were trampled during the chaos, but there were no known fatalities.</p><p>Betty and Veronica waited for the chaos to calm down before leaving the field. "So that's what it's like seeing someone explode in real-time," Veronica said in a shocked tone. "I managed to see the video of Jessica's explosion, but seeing it in person was different."</p><p>For five hours after the initial combustion, a video of it was on Youtube. Someone was recording them for their college class. Some sophomore got their hands on the footage and posted it online. They managed to take it down before it went viral, and the sophomore was expelled and was waiting for their court date.</p><p>Cheryl walked over to the girls. "I just talked to my brother Jason," Cheryl said. "The after the party game is still on, but it's also going to be a memorial for Reggie. May he rest in peace. There will still be plenty of the good stuff there, so what do you say. Come get lit at Blossom manor."</p><p>It was no secret that Clifford Blossom was the biggest supplier of drugs in Riverdale. Jason and Cheryl always did his work when it came to the youth of Riverdale. On any other Friday night, Betty would have said yes, but something in her mind was saying no.</p><p>"Sorry, my parents have become very strict about curfew, and they would literally kill me if I'm late," Betty said. "I'm already testing their patience by going on a date tomorrow. I hate it, but it's kind of sweet. If I'm going to spontaneously combust, they'd rather me do it in the comfort of my own home."</p><p>"Such a shame," Cheryl said. "What about you, V? You up for some mary jane and partying."</p><p>"No thanks, after what happened I just want to go home and take a long shower," Veronica said. Veronica had dabbled in alcohol, but never went past the occasional wine cooler. Betty and Veronica said goodbye to each other and Veronica went home.</p><p>"Another one bites the dust," a voice said from behind. Betty turned around and saw Jughead Jones. "When one student explodes, it's a weird tragedy. When a second does it, it's an odd coincidence. But by the third one, there has to be something up."</p><p>"Yeah," Betty said. She then let out a forced chuckle. "If we keep this up, prom is going to be canceled."</p><p>"Bummer," Jughead said. "Do you still want to hang out tomorrow? Unless seeing a third classmate exploding scare you from leaving your house?"</p><p>"Sure," Betty said. "How does noon sound? We can grab lunch on the way."</p><p>"That sounds good," Jughead said. She nods and walks off. As she was about to walk through the gate, she turned around. Jughead hadn't moved from his spot. Betty ran to him and cupped his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>She pulled away. "See you tomorrow," she said. That's all she said before walking off. At that moment, she decided she was going to live life like every moment was her last, seeing how she could spontaneously combust at any moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Derek Winters went to wake up his daughter, Lidia, up. She wasn't in her bed, but the room was painted in her blood and guts. This was the closest any of the explosions had been so far. Once word about Lidia got out, school was canceled until further notice.</p><p>When Betty heard the news, she didn't react. She had become pretty numb to this news, but she knew Matteo would be devastated. Matteo was her boyfriend of five years, and everyone thought they'd eventually marry each other. They were the school's number one couple.</p><p>It was around lunch when an ice cream truck pulled up. Betty would be alarmed if Jughead didn't already give her a heads up. Alice Cooper, however, was rather confused. "My date is here," Betty said as she slipped on her purse. "See you in a few hours."</p><p>That was all Betty said before exiting the house. She then climbed into the ice cream truck. She did her best not to step on the picnic basket that was on the floor. "Nice ride," Betty said. "Thought we couldn't both fit on your skateboard?"</p><p>"That's actually a rumor I will confirm is sadly false," Jughead said. "I haven't owned a skateboard since I was twelve. And even then I barely road it. I actually have a motorcycle, but I don't know how strict your parents are, so I borrowed my dad's car."</p><p>"Smart move," Betty said. "My parents are very overprotective."</p><p>Jughead then pulled out of the driveway. They drove past the town border and drove for about ten minutes. He took her to an abandoned farm. "This use to be my uncle's farm before he died," Jughead explained. "No one has bought it, so it's all ours."</p><p>They walked into the farm, and Jughead spread the blanket. They both sat down and Jughead started to pull out the food. He had brought hamburgers, potato chips, canned lemonade, and chocolate chip cookies. They began to eat. "I rarely bring people here," Jughead said. "This is my special place."</p><p>"Did you bring Toni here?" Betty asked. She didn't realize what she was asking until the words came out of his mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, but only once," Jughead said, licking melted chocolate off his fingers. "She hated it though."</p><p>"Is it true that the triplets are yours?" Betty asked.</p><p>"I honestly have no clue if the boys are mine," Jughead said. "She keeps insisting that they aren't mine. If she's so sure that they aren't mine, I wonder why she doesn't just get a blood test. No clue why she doesn't. She can only benefit since I'd have to start paying child support."</p><p>Betty nodded as she finished up her hamburger. He picked up his phone and put on "Mad World" by Tears of Fear. Everyone in Riverdale knew this song. It was the town's unofficial theme song. Jughead began to sing along and move his hips.</p><p>"Join me," Jughead encouraged.</p><p>"This isn't really a dancing song," Betty said.</p><p>"But why don't we make it one?" Jughead asked. "We're alone so no one's going to change us."</p><p>Betty stood up and started to dance along. They were probably the worst dancers in the world, but they didn't care. Betty felt like things we're going too well, and that one of them was going to explode, but neither of them did. They just had a nice afternoon full of making out and dancing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey friends! How are you doing today? I'd like to start this chapter by addressing a few things. First: Charles Smith isn't Alice and FP's son in this. He's just an FBI agent who was assigned the case of the explosions at Riverdale High. Secondly, I wanted to thank you for reading my story. I've had a blast writing it so far. If you like this story, I recommend the book it's based off, 'Spontaneous' by Aaron Starmer. It's a hilarious and bloody time. Now, on with the chapter!</p><p>TW: Drug references.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Betty arrived home, she saw that her parents were talking to the FBI agent from Pops. "Betty, we're glad that you're finally home," Alice said. "This is agent Charles Smith. He has been tasked with investigating the explosions at your school."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Agent Smith," Betty said.</p><p>"Please, call me Charles, but other than that likewise," Charles said. He stood up and they shook hands. "I've come to enlist your help. You seem to be pretty popular and smart, so we figured you might have a few theories about what's going on."</p><p>"I'd be happy to help," Betty said.</p><p>"Will you come with me to my office so we can brainstorm?" Charles asked.</p><p>"Sure," Betty agreed. She turned to her parents for approval, and they nodded their heads. Betty followed him to his Mercedes and climbed in. They drove for about forty minutes before arriving at a brick building.</p><p>Charles led her to his office. It was the size of a small closet. It had a desk with an old computer on it and two metal chairs with blue cushions on it. They both sat down, and Charles began his questioning. He started by asking who were the dead people's last partners, seeing if it could be genetic. Betty, of course, had no clue the answer to this question.</p><p>"What have a lot of the seniors been consuming?" Charles asked.</p><p>"Most of us got lunch from school most of the days of the week," Betty said.</p><p>"If that was the cause, then why would it only be seniors combusting?" Charles asked. "We already ruled out that possibility after Dilton exploded. Is there anything else that could be causing this?"</p><p>"I know a lot of seniors were taking drugs," Betty said.</p><p>"What kind of drugs?" Charles asked.</p><p>"All of the drugs," Betty shrugged. "Shrooms, weed, fizzle rocks... you name it, a senior probably took it."</p><p>"Is there one main supplier?" Charles asked.</p><p>"Yeah, the Blossom twins," Betty said.</p><p>"Well Betty, I need you to go out there and bring me the drugs," Charles said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty went to Blossom manor the next day. The Blossoms always did their business at their house. She seemed to catch Jason and Cheryl at the right moment, seeing how they were about to leave. "Hey, can you guys hit me up?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Sure, what do you want?" Jason asked. "Your normal stuff?"</p><p>"I want a bit of everything," Betty said. "It's that kind of month."</p><p>"Understandable," Cheryl said. Charles had asked Betty to get everything they had. He wanted to test all of it to see if that's what is causing the combusting. He promised that he wasn't looking to arrest anyone yet, just looking for answers. "Get in the car. We're smart enough to not keep our stuff here. The police can bust in at any moment."</p><p>"Smart thinking," Betty said. She climbed into their Porsche and they drove off.</p><p>"We're about to skip town," Jason said. "If staying in town means we're going to explode, then we're leaving. We have some family in Greendale who's willing to take us in."</p><p>Betty nodded as they continued to talk. Betty texted with Charles while Cheryl and Jason talked. Soon, the entirety of the inside of the car was covered in Jason's blood. Cheryl let out a mournful scream. Betty murmured a swear word.</p><p>"Cheryl you need to take over driving the car or we're going to crash," Betty instructed. Cheryl climbed into the driver's seat, and Betty climbed into the passenger's seat. Cheryl drove the car. She was in a state of shock as they drove.</p><p>"Jason's dead, Jason's dead," Cheryl repeated. She rocked back and forth before Splat! Cheryl also exploded. Betty climbed into the driver's seat and tried to drive. Due to the blood, she couldn't see the road.</p><p>She didn't get far before she hit a light post. The car flipped into a ditch, and Betty was knocked out cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in one day? I decided I'd go ahead and post chapter seven because I 1) I wanted to go ahead and write it and 2) I knew it was going to be a shorter chapter. Thank you for reading this far. I love you guys, and I will see you tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't let me get a call from the hospital or the police station," Hal Cooper told his youngest daughter when she got her license. Two years later, Betty was laying in a hospital bed two days after the Blossom's exploded.</p><p>For the first time in two days, Betty began to stir awake. Hal and his wife were sitting at her bedside. "I'm going to go get the doctor," Hal said, standing up. Betty rested her left hand on her forehead.</p><p>"Good morning," Alice whispered. "Can I get you some water?"</p><p>"Yes please," Betty said. She then remembered how she ended up here. She remembered being in the car with Cheryl and Jason. Jason's exploding, and then Cheryl exploding shortly after, and the car flipping.</p><p>Alice handed Betty a plastic cup full of water. Betty said thank you before taking a sip. "Do you remember who you were with before the accident?" Alice asked. "The ones who... you know."</p><p>The inside of the car was covered in blood. Due to her classmate's explosive tendencies, they probably deduced that an explosion happened before the accident. "I do," Betty said. "I was with Cheryl and Jason Blossom."</p><p>Alice nods. "Charles told me he was sending you to pick up some drugs for the investigation," Alice explained. "I'm not dumb, I know you've experimented with it a few times. You won't get in trouble for it this time, but please promise me you'll stay away from it, especially if it's causing the combusting."</p><p>"I promise," Betty said. "What did the doctor say?"</p><p>"You have a moderate concussion, and a few bruised ribs," Alice stated. "You'll probably be released in a day or two."</p><p>Hal poked his head through the doorway. "Your friend is here to see you," Hal said. "The weird one who has an ice cream truck for some reason."</p><p>"Can I have a moment alone with him?" Betty asked. Her parents reluctantly agreed, and they left the room. They left the door cracked open as Jughead sat at her bedside. They sat there without saying a word for a few moments.</p><p>"I'm um, I'm glad that you're ok," Jughead said. "When I heard that you were in a car where people were said to explode, I was scared that I lost you."</p><p>"Sorry, you can't get rid of me that easily," Betty said. They then shared a long, loving kiss. It was quite passionate, and it lasted for almost a full minute. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now or something?"</p><p>"If you want to be," Jughead said. "Do you want to be?"</p><p>"Sure," Betty said with a shrug.</p><p>"Ok, Betty Cooper is my girlfriend," Jughead said. They smiled at each other, before gesturing for him to join her in the bed. He climbed into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her neck gently. Betty rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. They cuddled, and, for a while, forgot they could die at any moment in a bloody explosion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Betty was in the hospital, there was another explosion. Tre Mccoy, Josie's twin brother. He was at Home Depot with his girlfriend, Kayla. They were getting supplies for a shed she wanted to build in her backyard. They decided to race to the end of the aisle. Tre won and turned to the left with the cart. By the time Kayla got there, the only thing that was left were his clothes, the cart, and his blood that was now everywhere.</p><p>When Betty got home, Alice told her some more news. "Tomorrow you're leaving for about two weeks," she explained. "They're doing testing on your class to see if they can find a reason and cure. You don't need to pack. They're not letting you take anything from the outside world."</p><p>"Did you sign me up for this?" Betty asked. "I'm seventeen, which makes me a minor. The government can't take me anywhere without your permission."</p><p>"Me and you're father both signed the papers," Alice said. "I don't want you to worry about this right now. I want you to go and rest. You're still recovering from a concussion, and you probably won't be given a good bed at the camp they're taking you to."</p><p>Betty then had a feeling in her head that made it feel like it was being crushed. Alice could read the discomfort on her daughter's face. "Rest up, honey," Alice said. Betty then climbed up the stairs and went to her room. She flopped onto her bed and passed out.<br/>---<br/>The next morning, a bus came to pick Betty up. She climbed onto the bus and quickly found Veronica. She sat beside her. Everyone was still in their pajamas since it was only eight in the morning. "How's your head?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"Hurts like a booty cheek on a stick, but it's gotten better since yesterday," Betty sighed. The bus then took off. They picked up some more people before passing the town's border. It took them an hour to get to their destination.</p><p>There was a line up of white tents with signs on them. The one they parked in front of was called 'Communications.' They walked off the bus, and they noticed that there were a few other buses. Jughead climbed off his own bus and his group joined Veronica and Betty's.</p><p>Some scientists took them to another tent. They were handed new clothes and taken to gender-specific areas for them to get changed. The girls were given white tanktops, grey camo leggings, and white slides. "So what now?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"I think we're supposed to go to the communication tent," Ethel Muggs said. They then went to that tent. The boys were already there. They were also wearing white tanktops and slides, but they had grey shorts that stopped just below their knees. Veronica sat with Archie, and Betty sat with Jughead.</p><p>"I think the president is going to call us," Jughead whispered.</p><p>"I don't think so, the president is a very busy woman," Betty whispered. Two secret servicemen entered the tent with a laptop and a projector. They turned on the projector, and the FBI logo appeared. President Selena Sprout was sitting in the oval office. "I'll admit when I'm wrong."</p><p>"Good morning students of Riverdale High," the president said. "It's good to finally see you guys. I just want to commend you guys for your bravery. Being test subjects is one of the scariest things a person can do. We to end the explosions soon before another one of you go, and - for Pete's sake."</p><p>There was blood on the walls of the tent. Betty turned around and saw that it was Ethel who exploded. "Turn off the camera," the president shouted. "Turn off the camera!"</p><p>The agents did as told and took their equipment out. The teens were then filed out of the tent, leaving the bloody mess behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they got changed into some clean clothes, they were taken to another tent called 'Recreational activities." It had a few couches and a TV that didn't have cable, but it was connected to a WIIU. There was also a bookshelf that seemed to have most of the Harry Potter books.</p><p>Betty and some of the other seniors started a Smash Bros. tournament. Betty's Luigi was currently pummeling Chuck Clayton's Rosalina. "So how long do you guys think they're going to keep us here?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"Until they find a way to stop making us, you know," Betty said. She then made an exploding gesture with her hands. Chuck used this as his chance to knock Luigi off the screen, causing Betty to be down to her last life. "We were on pause!"</p><p>"Alls fair in a Smash Bros tournament," Chuck shrugged. That comment caused Betty to get snapped back into the game. She brought the beat down on Rosalina, and when the smash ball arrived she smacked it with all her might.</p><p>"And what if we don't stop exploding?" Veronica asked. "Like there isn't a cure."</p><p>"Then they'll send us home when they're sick of us, or they find something better to do," Betty said, knocking Rosalina off of the screen. The words 'Game' appeared on the screen as it slowly froze. They were them taken to the victory screen.</p><p>After a few hours, they were taken to another tent to have dinner. They were given peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, and cookies that tasted like Plato smelled. None the less, they ate all of it.</p><p>They then were taken to a new communications tent. They showed their parents outside of the camp. They were at a vigil, sending their children the best of luck. Ethel's parents were there, holding a photo of their daughter while sobbing.</p><p>Toni Topaz was also there. It was Betty's first time seeing her since freshman year. Her blonde hair now had pink streaks in it, and she had grown a few inches. She had three little boys hugging her legs. She was rubbing one of their backs. The boys looked a lot like Jughead.</p><p>After the vigil, they went to the sleeping tent. Everyone was given a cot that had a blanket and pillow on it. The people ruining the place told them to stay in their cots, but they weren't in the room. That's how Betty, Jughead, and Veronica ended up in one cot.</p><p>"Today was something," Jughead said. "That was my first time seeing someone explode up close. I mean, I was there when Reggie exploded, but I was sitting in the stands, and he was surrounded by the football team."</p><p>"It gets better after the first three," Betty whispered.</p><p>"I hope that I don't have to see it more than once," Jughead whispered.</p><p>"Will you shut up?" Midge shouted. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"</p><p>Betty wanted to point out that Midge was being louder than them, but she kept her mouth shut. She closed her eyes and began to fall into slumber. Before she fell asleep, she could have sworn she heard another explosion.<br/>---<br/>In the morning, they discovered that Ben Lewis was the one who exploded. They were forced to leave the tent early in the morning so they could clean up. They were taken to the dining tent so they could have breakfast.</p><p>After breakfast, they went to another tent so they could have testing done on them. They went in alphabetical order, so Betty Cooper was amongst the first to have her testing done. They took a sample of her blood and asked her a few questions.</p><p>Once she was done, they were allowed to roam around the camp. They could go anywhere in the walls of the chained fence. So Betty roamed around while she waited for Jughead and Veronica to get done.</p><p>Lunch was better than dinner. Chick-Fa-Le agreed to cater, so they had chicken sandwiches and waffle fries. Veronica wasn't done with her testing yet, so it was just the two of them.</p><p>During lunch, they announced that more people would join them. It was the people who had left their school in the past four years. Betty knew that meant Toni Topaz was arriving soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni's bus arrived about two hours later. All of the new arrivals were taken to the communication tent. It took everything in Betty to not go up to Toni and threaten her away from Jughead. Veronica, who had just come out of testing, could tell that she was jealous. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Veronica said. "I think Jughead loves you."</p><p>"But they have a past," Betty said. "And the past always seems to have a way of returning."</p><p>"But you guys have the present," Veronica said. Veronica's words weren't easing Betty's feelings of jealousy. As the newbies left the tent, without any explosions, Betty walked over to Toni.</p><p>"Hey I'm Betty," Betty said.</p><p>"I know, we use to go to school together," Toni said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we did," Betty said. "I just thought that you should know that me and Jughead are dating. We've been dating since the explosions began to happen. And we're very happy together."</p><p>"Good for you guys," Toni said. She then noticed Betty's body language, and she grew a smirk. "You think I'm going to try and steal Jughead from you? Well, no worries. I haven't been interested in Jones since freshman year. I realized that I'm more into girls."</p><p>"Oh," Betty said. "What about the boys? If you know for a fact that they aren't his, why haven't you gone and gotten a paternity test?"</p><p>"I have, and it showed that he isn't the father," Toni confessed. "I haven't had the heart to break the news to him yet. Feel free to tell him, but please be gentle about it. He's been a little emotionally unstable since his brother was sent away."</p><p>Betty nods. "I have to go get some testing done," Toni said. "I'll talk to you later."</p><p>She then walked to the test for experimenting.<br/>---<br/>Betty spent the rest of the time before dinner in the recreational tent. They were having a 'Harry Potter' marathon, and Betty arrived about halfway through Chamber of Secrets. It was her favorite of the series.</p><p>After dinner, they were taken to the communications tent. They showed footage of that night's vigil. Betty was surprised to see that Jughead's brother, Peter, was there. He had Toni's boys with him.</p><p>The boys looked very similar to Jughead. But if they aren't Jughead's, then how... oh. It was at that moment that Betty realized that they weren't Jughead's son. They were his nephews. This campsite has just gotten a lot more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: The chapter contains a fade to black scene between two consenting teenagers. It cuts away before things get too graphic, but it exists Also there is talk about sex. Now, on with the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later, the teens were allowed to head home. After the second group of teens arrived, there weren't any more explosions. The scientist was still trying to figure out what caused the exploding in the first place. They were set to start back school in early January.</p><p>Betty was sitting on her bed, waiting for Jughead to arrive. She hadn't told him about the kids not being his, but she was planning on telling him tonight. Her parents were working late, so they had the place to themselves.</p><p>She saw Jughead arrive on his motorcycle. It was her first time seeing him on it, and, she won't lie, she found it extremely hot. She ran downstairs in time to open the door for him. "Hey Jug," Betty said.</p><p>"Hi," Jughead said. He then entered the house and they went upstairs to her room. Betty sat on her bed, but Jughead opted to stay standing up. "You wanted to talk to me?"</p><p>"I had a talk with Toni," she said. "She said that the triplets are definitely aren't yours, but they look a lot like you. Then it hit me: I think Toni cheated on you with your brother, and she fell pregnant with your nephews."</p><p>"Oh, I know that," Jughead said.</p><p>"You do?" Betty asked.</p><p>"They were the ones actually dating during our freshman year," Jughead confessed. "Her parents hate Peter, so she told them we were dating. I actually became the side boy because we were teenagers with hormones, and Peter was at boarding school. We had a few intense make-out sessions, but we never had sex."</p><p>"Why haven't you told everyone?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Because I find the rumors amusing," Jughead shrugged.</p><p>"Did you really burn down that 711?" Betty asked.</p><p>"No, that was my friend Fangs," Jughead said. "I was just there with a few of our friends. We were coming back from a night of partying, and Fangs got the idea. Before we could stop him, he had already set the building on fire."</p><p>Betty nodded as it dawned on her. "So you're still a virgin?" Betty asked.</p><p>"No, are you?" Jughead asked. Betty shook her head. That summer the people who run the football and cheer camp decided to have them at the same place. Cheryl threw a party the last night. She brought some drugs and her and Reggie Mantle became... close.</p><p>"Do you want to lose it?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Sure," Jughead said. He sat down, and she kissed him passionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty rested her head on Jughead's bare chest. "That was amazing," Jughead said, rubbing her back. "The entire time, I was begging that I wouldn't explode on you, and I didn't."</p><p>"I'm glad that you didn't either, and you are way better at it than Reggie," Betty said. She then checked her phone. "You should leave soon. My parents said they'll be home within the next hour. But we can definitely do this again soon."</p><p>"Ok," Jughead said. "I love you."</p><p>I love you. Three simple words that can ruin an entire relationship. Words that are so simple to say to one person, but so hard to say to someone else. Betty bit her lower lip for a split second. "I love you too," Betty said.</p><p>Jughead kissed her cheek, and he stood up. They got dressed and Jughead left the house, driving off on his motorcycle.<br/>---<br/>Only the seniors returned to school on campus. The underclassmen were taken to the abandoned mall to finish their year. On the first day of school, all of the seniors were ordered to the auditorium.</p><p>Doctor Lauren Cho, who the seniors recognized from the camp. "Students of Riverdale High," she announced. "We believe to have the cure to your problem. This pill is called the pause button. It was developed on a Hawaiian Island where the citizens used to spontaneously combust. Until they made this. Take this for the rest of your life and you should be set. Antonette Topaz has agreed to be the first person to take the pill."</p><p>The crowd cheered as Toni walked onto the stage. She takes the pill from Doctor Cho. "I'm taking this pill so I can have a long life with my boys," Toni said. The crowd went crazy. As she was about to take the pill... splat! Toni's remains were all over the stage.</p><p>The audience screamed in horror. It had been a while since they saw someone explode, so they were shaken up. They ran out of the auditorium and tried to make it out of the school. As the stampede made its way to the nearest exit of the school, more students exploded.</p><p>Betty eventually made it out of the building. She was shaking like a chihuahua as her eyes darted around the senior parking lot. "Betty," a voice shouted. Betty turned around and saw Jughead running to her. Betty met him in the middle and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're ok."</p><p>"Me too," Betty said. They pulled away, and Jughead rested his hands-on each side of her face.</p><p>"We're going to be ok," Jughead said. "We made it out alive. We're going to be ok. I love you."</p><p>Betty didn't have time to respond before Jughead's remains were all over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In total, fifteen people exploded that day. A part of Jughead's jaw hit Betty's forehead, leaving a scar that was going to last forever. School went back that Monday. People eventually gave up on finding a cure and spent their time with their children just in case they explode.</p><p>During the entire time school was out, Betty ignored Veronica. Veronica tried to reach out, but she ignored her. On the Monday they came back, she finally decided to approach Veronica. "Hey," Veronica said.</p><p>"Hello," Betty said. She then sighed. "I'm sorry for ignoring your text for the past week. I've been caught up in my emotions, but I really need you. Can we go out for lunch today?"</p><p>"Sure, what do you need?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"I think I might be pregnant," Betty said.<br/>---<br/>Betty met up with Veronica in the senior parking lot. Veronica was waiting in her Black Humor. Betty climbed into the car. "So we'll swing by the nearest gas station, and then well grab some Taco Bell," Betty said.</p><p>"Ok," Veronica said. "What are you going to do if the test is positive?"</p><p>"I don't know," Betty sighed. They pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive on the interstate. Betty had put some makeup on her forehead to hide the scar, but it was still kinda visible. Betty stared out the window, seeing that the snow was slowly melting away.</p><p>They arrived at the nearest gas station, and they climbed out of the car. They walked into the gas station and found a pack of pregnancy tests. They walked to the front of the store to buy the pack. The cashier gave them the nasty glare that teenage girls always got when they bought pregnancy tests. "So one of you guys didn't use protection," the lady said in a judgemental tone.</p><p>"How is it any of your business?" Betty snapped. She then bought the packs and they walked to the back of the store. Betty entered the bathroom and took the test. She took three of them. She sat on the toilet and waited. "Please be negative, please be negative."</p><p>The test results then came in. The first one was positive. The second one was positive. The third one was... positive. "Crap," she whispered sadly. She stepped out of the bathroom where Veronica was still waiting. "They were all positive. I'm pregnant with Jughead's baby."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Veronica asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Betty said, as Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty's shoulders. "Jughead's gone, and I'm pregnant with his baby. I could also explode at any moment, which I have no idea what that would mean for the baby."</p><p>"It could be a false positive," Veronica said.</p><p>"They say if you take three tests, you're definitely pregnant," Betty explained. Betty then had an epitome. When she was little, she was tested for the MAOA and CDH13 genes, also known as the serial killer genes. The test came back positive. Everyone who had exploded was close to her, physically or emotionally. She was even pretty close to Tre Mccoy. They used to date in junior year, but they broke up and stayed friends.</p><p>I'm the Riverdale curse, Betty thought. Me and my cursed genes are the reason everyone is exploding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'd just like to inform you that I'm working on a Discord for us. It'll be a place you can go to share fanart, recommend fanfics, discuss chapters with other fans(and finally directly ask me why did I do this to your baby,) fanfiction announcements, and so much more. If you have channel ideas, please leave them in the reviews/comments for this chapter! I'll post more once it's ready! Bye guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So prom was still going to be a thing. It was going to be held at the old gymnasium, and it was going to be a senior exclusive event. Betty contemplated not going, but she figured that would be the best place to apologize for being the Riverdale curse.</p><p>The prom was being held in mid-April. By that point, most people assumed Betty was pregnant, but she hadn't made the announcement yet. Betty decided to wear a yellow sundress and beige sandals. She didn't have a date, not like she didn't happen, so she bought her own corsage. It had a yellow daisy on it.</p><p>Betty walked down the stairs in her dress. "You look beautiful, darling," Alice said.</p><p>"Thanks," Betty said.</p><p>"We've heard that you're pregnant," Hal stated. "Is that true?"</p><p>"Yep and my baby daddy exploded all over me," Betty said, without a hint of sarcasm. With that, she walked outside. She and her classmates had been banned from driving due to fear of them exploding and causing car accidents, and no limo company wanted to rent it to them. Luckily Uber was more than willing, believing if they could get these kids to Prom in one piece, they would get sales for years.</p><p>Betty climbed in, and the Uber driver drove off. She rested her head on the window as the driver drove to the school. The Uber was already paid for, so she just thanked him and climbed out of the car. She walked into the building.</p><p>Half of the students were sitting at the tables, and the other half were dancing on the dance floor. There was an amateur DJ who was using way too many sound effects. Betty made her way to the stage and tapped on the microphone until the music stopped. Most of the students turned to her.</p><p>"Hello everyone," Betty said. "I just wanted to apologize for exploding your friends. I have the serial killer genes, and it's causing the combusting. But I am pregnant, the rumors are true. I think the birth of this baby is going to break the curse."</p><p>Midge raised her hand. "I thought I was the Riverdale curse," Midge said. "I thought it was because I really wanted to be valedictorian, and they were exploding as the universe's way of helping me."</p><p>The other students began to speak up and say they thought they were the curse. "Betty," a voice said. Betty turned around and saw Veronica standing at the doors. She was wearing a mermaid style purple dress, and her hair was curled.</p><p>"Veronica," Betty said. She ran off stage and threw her arms around Veronica. "I'm so glad to see you."</p><p>"Likewise," Veronica said. "Wanna step out of here for a moment?"</p><p>"Sure," Betty said. She followed Veronica out of the gym and up a hill. Betty was aware that so many babies had been convinced on this hill. They sat down criss-cross on the hill and looked at the sky.</p><p>"I can't believe we're going to graduate next month," Veronica said.</p><p>"This year has felt like a trip," Betty groaned. "Are you also the Riverdale curse?"</p><p>"I haven't thought about it, but I probably am," Veronica said.</p><p>"We all cursed this land, and now their children are exploding," Betty announced. That comment made Veronica. Betty laid her head on Veronica's lap. Veronica ran her hand through Betty's hair. "Promise me if we survive, we'll grow old together and buy a beach house. We'll spend our days drinking matinees."</p><p>"I promise," Veronica whispered. Betty then fell asleep and took a nap right there. When she woke up, Veronica was nowhere to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Veronica," Betty shouted. She ran down the hill and looked around. It was now raining hard. Did Veronica explode while I was asleep? There no blood, but it's raining, so it could have drained away. But there would still be traces of her.</p><p>The prom was over, so people were filling out of the gymnasium. Betty ran over to Midge and her date. They weren't covered in blood, so Betty figured they were able to have a get together without anyone exploding. "Have you guys seen Veronica?" Betty asked.</p><p>"No," Midge said, in an annoyed tone. What did I do to you? Betty thought. She asked around, but none of them had seen her. There was then an explosion, but Betty never saw who it was.</p><p>"There it is," Josie said, waving her finger at the bloody pile of clothes. "I knew someone was going to explode tonight, and there it is. It doesn't even shock or scares me anymore."</p><p>Betty tried to call Veronica, but she didn't pick up. She called for a Uber. While she waited for the Uber to arrive, she called and text Veronica. She felt like she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Everything felt like too much, so she stepped away from the group.</p><p>Once the car arrived, she climbed in without uttering a word. "How was the prom?" the driver asked. She didn't say anything as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Did someone else explode?"</p><p>Betty gave him a short glare before turning away. She stared out the window the entire way home. The streets were only illuminated by street lamps and windows inside of houses. Betty wanted to pass out, but she would fight it until she got home.</p><p>Betty thanked him once they finally arrived at her house. She paid him and ran inside. "Betty, how was the prom?" Alice asked. Betty sat down on the floor and covered her mouth. She began to sob as Alice got down on her knees. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Betty didn't say anything as Alice scouted closer to her. She rested her head on Alice's shoulder, and Alice scratched Betty's back softly. Betty didn't say a word. She just sobbed into her mother's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven years later...</p><p>In total, fifty seniors of Riverdale High exploded that year. It was never decided if Veronica had exploded or not. She or her remains were never found. Some people believe she was abducted by aliens.</p><p>The birth of Betty's daughter, Juliet, wasn't what broke the curse. They found a cure, though. It's called graduating high school, because the moment the last of Betty's classmates took their diploma, Phineas Clark, someone who would have been a senior in the fall, exploded. Betty whipped the blood from her forehead and looked at the sky. She realized this was the universe's way of saying there, you beat me. Now I have to tournament another class of students.</p><p>Betty traveled the country, deciding to tell her story of what it was like being apart of the first exploding senior class. She wrote a book about her experience, and it became a New York Times bestseller. There was a TV mini-series starring Lilli Reinhart and Cole Sprouse, and there's going to be a movie about it coming out in December.</p><p>Betty now lived in Hawaii with her Juliet. She was working on getting a college diploma. She was still receiving a bunch of royalties from her book, so she was set for awhile.</p><p>Betty laid on the beach that was in her backyard. Juliet was playing in the water as Betty worked on her tan. She looked at the sky and smirked. She thought about after all of that she survived, and how she's going to continue to survive for years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>